


I'm yours

by SapphiraBlue



Series: rarepair drabble series [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bra shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Nishinoya takes his boyfriend bra shopping.





	I'm yours

A small, cold hand slipped into Yaku’s, gripping tight and pulling him along in the bustling department store. They stopped in the area of lacy pastel things, and Yaku flushed bright pink. He glanced around to make sure there was nobody around.

Noya was completely unbothered, excitedly rifling through the shelves and racks surrounding them. He picked up something skimpy and lacy in pastel mint green, and held it up towards Yaku, squinting, before exchanging it for the same model in a slightly smaller size. The heat in Yaku’s face intensified as Noya continued picking out bras and lingerie for his boyfriend.

A few minutes later Noya gently shoved Yaku into a fitting room in the very back of the store, with strict instructions to try on and model every bra. The door shut behind him with a click.

Yaku hesitantly took off his shirt and picked through the pile of bras until he found the first one Noya had picked out. He fumbled with the straps and closures before finally figuring it out and slipping it on, adjusting it until it sat correctly on his shoulders. He wondered at the feel of the lacy decorations, and the soft color contrasting against his tan skin.

He cracked the door open and peeked his head through, waving Noya into the changing room. His boyfriend closed the door, turned around, and gaped wordlessly at Yaku, who fidgeted uncomfortably under Noya’s gaze. Twenty seconds later he had an armful of affectionate Noya, squeezing the air out of his lungs and stealing his breath with a fervent kiss.


End file.
